


Amber lights

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Quizás había roto un poco a ese niño cabezón.





	

Taekwoon observa las bombillas parpadear. Esas motas de luz de colores, a veces color ámbar, otras de un tenue color plateado que le hace abrir la boca emocionado.

Si hay algo que le gusta de la Navidad, no son los cientos de regalos, ni la carta al señor del culo gordo y traje rojo que intenta parecer el Señor del Polo Norte (cuando en realidad es el señor de la botella de sake, de la que toma cuando cree que nadie mira). Tampoco son las decenas de decoraciones, estrellas fugaces, fuegos artificiales y esa neblina de felicidad que parece haber en cada esquina de la ciudad y de la que él huye disimuladamente.

No. Lo que le emociona, lo que fascina al pequeño Taekwoon, son esas luces, esas pequeñas bombillas de colores que parpadean y parecen tocar una canción muda para la mayoría de la gente..

Le gusta rozar las puntas de las bombillas y ver como la yema del dedo se le ilumina como si fuera E.T. el Extraterrestre. Solo le falta decir _«_ _Mi casa_ _»_ y los niños que se burlan continuamente de él, ya tendrán insulto para soltarle durante esa vida y la próxima.

Pero si hay algo que le fascina más que las luces que abrazan al árbol de Navidad, que cuelgan del techo de manera graciosa, o que iluminan y crear arcoiris en el techo de su habitación, son las luces de la feria.

Desde que tiene memoria, sus padres le han llevado a la feria que se instala siempre por esas fechas a un par de calles de su casa. Una reunión de tenderetes y atracciones con cientos de luces y carteles de neón anunciando aventuras y desafiando a los visitantes.

_«_ _Vengan al rodeo, padres y niños, niños y padres. ¡Vengan, vengan!_ _»_ , grita un hombre con voz potente nada más entrar al recinto, desafiando a todo el que cruza esas puertas de metal.

_«_ _¡Cartas, cartas! ¿Quiere que le diga el futuro? Sé que va a ser famoso y apuesto. Sí, sí. Me lo susurran las cartas_ _»_ , canturrea otra mujer de rasgos occidentales y un turbante en la cabeza en la que parece esconder los más oscuros secretos de la vida.

Taekwoon mira a la mujer impasible. Las cartas sólo le susurran cuánto dinero le va a timar al próximo desgraciado que caiga en su trampa. Esta sonríe a sus padres con sus boca de dentadura macabra, y Leo les coge de la mano y los arrastra bien lejos de esa arpía con sonrisa de demonio.

Detrás de él, su hermano Hakyeon se porta como el escandaloso número uno del planeta tierra, gritando como un descosido por cada atracción y contando las monedas que no tiene en el bolsillo. También mira a las chicas que llevan la falda muy corta para esa época del año, frío de nieve como hace, y que enseñan unas piernas blancas que hace que su cuello se estire de una manera anormal (quizás si están emparentados con E.T., primos segundos o terceros) y que su cara adquiera todos los tonos de rojo en un momento (Taekwoon la llama la cara de pervertido, con la que extorsiona a su hermano cuando se pone pesado. Lo que es muchas veces al año, a la semana y al día).

Afortunadamente, sus padres deciden ser bondadosos y le pagan un boleto a Hakyeon y este se pierde en la Casa Encantada, siguiendo a las chicas como si no fuera a gritar como una nena con sólo llevar dos segundos dentro de la atracción.

Taekwoon se olvida de su hermano y sigue observando los puestos de la feria. Los autos de choque, las tazas giratorias. Hay incluso un barco pirata que da tales bandazos que parece que vaya a salir disparado en cualquier momento y vaya a surcar el cielo como el gran navío del cuento de Peter Pan. También hay un puesto que hace bolas de algodón de azúcar más grande que su cabeza y una señora que anuncia que vende un _ddeotbokki_ que cocina en el mismo infierno _«_ _Sólo para los más atrevidos_ _»_ _._

También hay villancicos sonando por los cuatro costados del recinto, pompas de jabón bailando en el frío aire de diciembre que hace que Taekwoon pueda ver su propio aliento y que se resguarde más en el abrigo. También hay una pista de hielo en la que niños y mayores se dan culetazos y se deslizan por la fina capa.

Aún así se pregunta por un momento si eso es una feria navideña o de Halloween. La mezcla es un tanto bizarra, pero le es indiferente. Con que haya bombillas, es feliz. Y feliz como es, sigue con la mirada la línea de bombillas que lleva hasta una de las esquinas del recinto.

Allí sólo se alza un sólo puesto formado por tres paredes y un techo. Un típico "Dispara y acierta", con pistolas de juguete y corchos en la punta como balas y decenas de premios a la vista de todos. Es un juego muy tonto, infantil (no es que el no tenga doce años y se sienta muy mayor, aunque al lado de su hermano, le saca veinte años de madurez mental). Obviamente, no se acerca. Ni un poquito, ni un centímetro. Tampoco coge el arma, ni la levanta, ni apunta, ni dispara sin haber dado moneda en el sombrero de copa que hay encima del mostrador de madera que ha visto tiempos mejores.

—¡Děngdài! Hay que pagar. Papá se va a enfadar —dice de repente un voz que sobresalta a Leo y hace que suelte la pistola y esta se dispare dándole el corcho en plena frente a la cara que asoma por encima del mostrador.

Suena un quejido y como algo cae al suelo. Taekwoon parpadea varias veces sin enteder qué ha pasado y asoma la cabeza por encima del mostrador de madera. Al otro lado, está tumbado un niño cabezón con un extraño mechón de pelo por todo peinado, que se toca con una mano en la frente y le cruza un gesto de dolor por el rostro.

Asustado y antes de que se dé cuenta, Taekwoon sale por patas todo muerto de vergüenza y se pierde entre las atracciones.

 

*

 

La Navidad vuelve a llegar impasible al año siguiente junto a las miles de bombillas que decoran las calles, los escaparates, el colegio y el techo de la habitación que Taekwoon comparte con su hermano.

Hakyeon se queja de las bombillas, aunque cuando estas iluminan de rojo sus posters secretos de chicas en bikini, sonríe de tal manera que Taekwoon no comprende cómo tan siquiera comparten genes.

El resto del tiempo, Hakyeon mira las bombillas y le llama infantil pero a él le puede importar menos. Además, lo bueno de ser el hijo pequeño, es que tiene el favor de sus padres y Hakyeon, por mucha cara bonita que ponga (y puede ser muy lindo cuando se lo propone, tanto que hasta casi le ablanda el corazón y eso es algo muy raro) no gana ninguna de sus batallas. Su mamá consiente a Taekwoon y él se deja un poquito. Vale, puede que un poco más que un poquito. Tiene que disfrutar de su situación antes de que a sus padres se les ocurra tener otro hijo (y algo el comportamiento de su madre le hace sospechar de ella. Solo espera que no sea un clon de Hakyeon. Si no se irá a vivir bajo un puente y lo adornará con todas las bombillas que le venga en gana).

Hakyeon ahora es más alto aún que él, un espárrago con patas que danza detrás de las chicas y sigue estirando el cuello tanto que piensa que es la razón de que lo tenga más largo que el de la mayoría de gente que conoce.

Él ha crecido un poquito. Ahora tiene trece años y la marca de crecimiento en el marco de la puerta le demuestra que tira hacia arriba.

Hakyeon le llama taponcete y él le llama gigante verde. Los dos se dan por satisfechos y cuando su hermano se da la vuelta, puede que sonría un poco con cariño. Por mucho que se meta con él, es su hermano mayor y le quiere.

El cinco por ciento del tiempo.

El noventa y cinco restante intenta no compartir espacio vital con él y bueno, con casi nadie.

Es un niño solitario. Demasiado tímido, demasiado escondido en su mundo. Su padre a veces bromea en la mesa diciendo que un día le saldrán verrugas y setas en la cara si no le da más el sol. Que empezará a echar raíces de estar tanto tiempo metido en la habitación.

Taekwoon simplemente se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo sin comentar nada. No le gusta malgastar palabras, sobre todo cuando un gesto ya responde a todo.

Sin embargo, cuando Hakyeon le coge de la mano una tarde y pone esa cara especial de mejor hermano del mundo, levanta el culo de la silla y le sigue porque sabe a dónde le va a llevar.

Esta vez van solos. Sus padres se han quedado en casa porque mamá no se encuentra bien y Hakyeon piensa que es mejor pasar el resto de la tarde fuera.

Taekwoon, agarrado a la mano de su hermano, se pregunta quién está cuidado de quién tras llevar una hora en la feria. Hakyeon no ha dejado de arrastrarlo de un lado para otro y de saltar emocionado ante la máquina de helado de chicle, de ponerle ojitos para acompañarle a subir en el carrousel (a lo que se ha negado rotundamente) y de usarlo de cebo para hablar con alguna chica que, en menos de un minuto dejan a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y se dedican a tirar de las mejillas a Leo diciéndole que es muy mono.

Le duelen ya tanto que, a la próxima que su hermano le use para sus planes de ligoteo, le va a tirar del vagón en una de las atracciones. A ser posible, en la de mayor caída.

En algún momento de la tarde que ya es prácticamente noche, Taekwoon se da media vuelta y su hermano ha desaparecido (quizás le ha tratado la tierra de tanto desearlo) y se encuentra solo rodeado de decenas de personas que no conoce de nada. Podría asustarse y empezar a llorar como hacen muchos niños, pero no lo hace. Observa los alrededores y al no ver el cuello de ET de su hermano, se mete las manos frías en los bolsillos del chaquetón y empieza a caminar con cuidado de no patinar en el traicionero suelo.

Alza la vista y mira las bombillas, los pocos copos de nieve que caen, los fuegos artificiales que explotan a poca distancia de allí. Camina y camina y, cuando se da cuenta, ha llegado a una esquina del recinto ocupada por un tenderete que le resulta familiar. Se acerca curioso.

Hay una línea de pistolas y en la punta...

—¡Corcho! —grita de repente una voz.

Taekwoon pega un bote en el sitio y se encuentra con la mirada de un muchacho cabezón que le señala con un dedo pequeño.

—Señalar es una falta de respeto —murmura desviando la mirada al suelo y dejando que el pelo le tape parte de la cara.

—¿Eh? —Taekwoon ve a través del flequillo como el niño baja el dedo y lo mira para acto seguido encogerse de hombros. —¡Eres el niño corcho!

Taekwoon parpadea y mira al niño.

—¿Qué?

—¡Corcho! ¡Mi frente! —Se señala la zona—. ¡PUM! —grita. Se la golpea con la palma de la mano y abre los ojos de más ante el impacto que no ha parecido precisamente suave.

Taekwoon vuelve a parpadear, estupefacto. Ese niño habla en un coreano extremadamente raro y lo que dice no tiene sentido alguno. Da un paso hacia atrás decidido a dejar a ese niño demente lejos de él.

—¡Děngdài!

El niño estira una mano y se sube encima de la tarima donde reposan los elementos del juego pero su pie falla y en menos de un segundo, cae hacia delante y se come, literalmente, el suelo.

Taekwoon se asusta y al mismo tiempo recuerda. Recuerda aquellos ojos que le miraron hace un año desde el otro lado del mostrador. El corcho que impactó en la frente del niño cabezón. El mismo cabezón que ahora le mira con un hijito de sangre cayéndole de la nariz.

—Děngdài —dice de nuevo el niño, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa que hace que se le hunda un trocito de mejilla de manera adorable—. ¿Péngyǒu?

Le sigue mirando estupefacto. No entiende ni jota de lo que le está diciendo ni tampoco porque sonríe tan alegremente.

A lo mejor ha roto a ese niño. Dos golpes en la cabeza no son precisamente lo que te receta un médico (aunque quizás a su hermano le curaría un poco el retraso que sufre).

Da otro paso hacia atrás y las sonrisa del niño se torna triste. Y es raro, pero a Taekwoon no le parece correcto el cambio de expresión. Ese niño sólo ha sabido demostrar curiosidad e interés, pero a cambio ha conseguido que se haga daño y luzca triste.

El niño intenta levantarse y se lleva una mano a la rodilla con gesto de dolor.

_«_ _Niño tonto»_ , piensa Taekwoon.

Da un paso hacia delante y una sonrisa ilumina el lugar, de manera inesperada, más que las bombillas de ahí arriba.

 

*

 

El niño cabezón se llama Zhang Yixing, quien le sonríe y le coge de la mano en la siguiente Navidad como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Gesto que pilla por sorpresa a Taekwoon, que intenta deshacerse del agarre al segundo siguiente. Pero ese niño tiene una fuerza inusual y por mucho que se retuerce, las manos siguen unidas. Es como una maldita y adorable lapa, cuyos labios forman frases que intenta comprender a la primera sin mucho éxito, pues hay una mezcla de idiomas de mil sitios y ninguno, como niño de un feriante que es. Ha cruzado el país y los mares. Ha visto mil sitios, mil paisajes, con los que Taekwoon sólo sueña.

Yixing se lleva un dedo a los labios y le lleva a lugares secretos. A las bambalinas, a los dulces que están reservados para los feriantes, a la parte trasera de muchas de las atracciones que les deja ver a la gente asustada recorrer el túnel de la muerte. Sus risas suenan al unísono cuando se oyen los gritos y ven los los rostros llenos de terror. En una de las ocasiones ve a su hermano y su risa suena un poco más alta aún.

Yixing también le invita a jugar en su propio puesto en el que, detrás del mostrador, duerme el padre del chico escondido a ojos de todos.

Taekwoon coge la pistola cargada con un tapón de corcho y se concentra. La levanta y apunta convencido de que no puede ser muy difícil. Su hermano acierta hasta con una venda en los ojos. Pero su pulso no parece ser el adecuado, tampoco el ángulo, pues el tapón de corcho no toca ni por asomo el objetivo. Prueba otra vez, pero vuelve a obtener el mismo resultado desastroso.

Mira la pistola enfadado y la deja sobre el mostrador.

—Es un juego muy tonto —murmura.

—Lo importante no es ganar, sino pasarlo bien en compañía —dice Yixing, por una vez, de manera entendible y no como si su cerebro sufriera un cortocircuito continuo.

Taekwoon suelta un pequeño gruñido y no puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen hacia las otros puestos, donde grupos de niños que hablan a grito pelado, ríen y se empujan unos a otros en su burbuja de felicidad.

Él siempre está solo. Le gusta. Está acostumbrado.

Muy en el fondo, no le gusta tanto.

 

*

 

Hakyeon es totalmente lo contrario a él.

Vivaz. Charlatán. No es capaz de callarse ni bajo las piedras y hace amigos con una facilidad pasmosa. También tiene facilidad para meterse en líos por su enorme bocaza y es pésimo hasta la médula ligando con las chicas, lo que hace que su mejilla haya recibido una cantidad preocupante de bofetadas.

Ninguna parece haberle hecho efecto.

Taekwoon... Taekwoon es reservado. Le gusta observar y no se ve en la necesidad de soltar mil palabras por minuto. De hecho, es callado, demasiado según los profesores. Tampoco necesita reír a mandíbula batiente ni sonreír todo el rato como el grupo de amigos de su hermano.

Cada vez que sus tres amigos pasan la tarde en casa, Taekwoon se siente como si hubiera un terremoto en el piso de abajo.

 

*

 

Cuando al año siguiente van a la feria todos juntos, no tarda en alejarse de ellos e irse por su cuenta.

Se conoce la feria como la palma de la mano. Cada rincón secreto, cada feriante y sus historias murmuradas por Yixing entre cuchicheos. No obstante, siempre hay algo nuevo cada año. Los feriantes van cambiando y las atracciones se van renovando. Los viejos carros metálicos y sus chirridos desaparecen. El único tipo de algodón de azúcar ahora tiene seis sabores o más. Todo cambia al igual que él que se hace más y más alto y el acné se hace paso por su cara casi tanto como por la de Yixing, que también ha crecido y su cabeza ha adoptado un tamaño más proporcionado con el cuerpo.

Taekwoon sonríe un poco por dentro al ver a Yixing otro año más y recordar lo pequeño que era la primera vez. Ahora las chicas se acercan más al puesto, cuchichean y le lanzan miradas más que descaradas a Yixing, quien sonríe un poco coqueto y les dedica un guiño que hace que un grupo de tres chicas chille y le perfora los oídos a Taekwoon desde cinco metros de distancia.

Si tuviera una bomba fétida en ese momento, sería muy feliz.

Cuando las chicas se van al final y Yixing está de espaldas contando el dinero de la caja, Taekwoon se acerca y coge una de las pistolas que ahora caben en su mano con más facilidad.

Deja un billete en el desgastado sombrero de copa y la levanta. Apunta, cierra un ojo, aguanta la respiración.

Un ruido de choque suena justo cuando aprieta el gatillo, haciendo que pierda la concentración por completo.

Taekwoon suelta un gruñido de fastidio y se da media vuelta. Alguien, a saber cómo, ha conseguido volcar uno de los coches de choque y un coro de risas horriblemente familiar le llega a los oídos.

Quizás necesite fabricar una bomba de verdad a este paso.

Su hermano y su séquito de demonios: Escandaloso Baekhyun, Chanyeol patas largas y Diva Jaehwan. Los cuatro se parten de risa mientras el dueño de la atracción sale de la caseta de venta de tickets y les grita con una cachiporra en la mano cual hombre de las cavernas.

Los maleantes no tardan en salir por patas y desaparecer entre las callejuelas de la feria.

—¿No decías que este juego era muy tonto? —le sonríe Yixing al darse la vuelta de nuevo.

Cada año, el coreano de Yixing es mejor. Ya no parece que sus labios sólo pronuncien trabalenguas que, en el fondo, echa de menos. Eran algo muy peculiar aunque le diera muchos dolores de cabeza intentar descifrar lo que decía

Taekwoon, secretamente, ha estudiado mandarín por las noches mientras su hermano hablaba en sueños coherentes, incoherentes, y para su desgracia, húmedos. Así que ahora ambos hablan mezclando los dos idiomas, creando al mismo uno personal y único.

Mira la pistola y se encoge de hombros. La levanta y vuelve a apuntar. Ese unicornio rosa de premio tiene que ser suyo cueste lo que cueste. Ha practicado muchas veces la puntería con los dardos y más de un póster de chicas sexys ha acabado acribillado. Y hay una princesa que llegó a casa hace una Navidad a la que seguro que le gustaría ese peluche enorme multicolor.

Va a disparar cuando alguien más lo hace. Va a gritar molesto cuando ve a Yixing a su lado con la pistola en la mano y una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Bingo.

Ha dado perfectamente en el blanco y Taekwoon se pica inmediatamente porque es injusto. Prácticamente ha nacido en ese tenderete, quizás incluso detrás de ese mostrador que sigue ocultando a un padre que hiberna continuamente cual oso polar.

Mira la pistola de juguete con decisión. Él también puede conseguirlo.

Dispara y acierta, y Taekwoon sonríe de oreja a oreja y se gira hacia Yixing, que le alza los dos pulgares y le regala otra de sus miles de sonrisas luminosas.

Rato más tarde, ambos siguen jugando, tarde como se ha hecho y la feria habiendo cerrado sus puertas, el móvil vibrando en el bolsillo con insistencia. Se oye el sonido de los tapones chocar contra metal. Pero sobre todo, se oye el sonido de dos risas que se entremezclan y suena como una sola.

Yixing tiene razón. Lo importante no es ganar, sino pasárselo bien en compañía.

Y Yixing... Yixing es toda la compañía que desea.

 

*

 

Rato más tarde, Yixing le lleva al carrusel, esa atracción decorada de sueños y fantasías. De animales mágicos y carrozas de cuento de hadas. Yixing no le suelta la mano. Dedos finos llenos de calidez se entrelazan con los suyos y le llevan hasta una pareja de lo que, en un principio, cree que son dos corceles.

Son unicornios, preciosos, cuerno reluciente y brillante con una de esas bombillas que tanto apasionan a Taekwoon y que están por todas partes en el carrusel, su color ámbar brillando sin cesar.

—Nunca se es suficiente mayor para dejar de subir a un tiovivo. Ni se deja de ser un niño en el fondo —susurra Yixing que le invita a subir.

Taekwoon observa el unicornio con reticencia. Sin embargo, ya no hay nadie salvo los empleados cerrando las puertas de sus tenderetes y apagando una a una las luces. La magia de la feria cierra los ojos y se va a dormir junto a las bolas de algodón de azúcar y las melodías de los villancicos. Se queda hundida en un silencio de misterio solo alterado por el motor del carrusel, que gira sin pasajero alguno salvo por ellos dos. Dos almas ajenas a todo, dentro de su burbuja personal.

Yixing le mira a los ojos y sonríe, al mismo tiempo que pone un pie en un estribo y se aúpa a la montura del animal mitológico, protagonista de miles de historias contadas por su madre de pequeño y que él cuenta ahora a su hermana. Un animal que representa pureza y miles de sentimientos positivos, como los que le produce ese joven.

—Eres un unicornio —dice de repente.

Yixing le mira con un gesto gracioso y rie.

—Sé entonces un unicornio conmigo y cabalguemos hasta que no haya malana. —Le extiende una mano.

Taekwoon la acepta y sube a su respectiva montura.

Se siente incómodo al principio, con ese sube y baja que hace que sus manos se agarran con fuerza al tubo que sujeta a la criatura de madera pintada de miles de colores y purpurina plateada como la luna que brilla bien alto esa noche. Está tan detallado que parece que vaya a cobrar vida en cualquier momento y vaya a tirarle de la montura.

Es una tontería carente de lógica, pero se sujeta un poco más fuerte por si acaso.

Pega un brinco al notar movimiento de repente. Algo le aparta el pie del estribo. Una risa suena al lado de su oreja. El unicornio hace un extraño ruido y, cuando se da cuenta, algo le aprisiona el pecho con fuerza.

Taekwoon no es de asustarse, esos genes se los llevó su caguica hermano, pero el contacto humano sin previo aviso siempre lo hace.

—Sooooo, Woonie —le dice la voz de Yixing al oído.

Se tranquiliza al instante y entonces se da cuenta de que lo que le aprisiona el pecho son los brazos de Yixing y que el unicornio de madera está sufriendo bajo el peso de los dos en la misma montura.

El corazón de Taekwoon pasa de latir con fuerza por el susto a hacerlo presa de los nervios.

Pero entonces Yixing apoya la cabeza en su hombro y le susurra unas palabras mágicas que hacen que, de repente, crea un poco en la magia del universo. Sobre todo cuando Yixing deposita un leve beso en su mejilla que hace que le arda la cara en menos de un segundo y tema sufrir combustión espontánea.

Definitivamente, Zhang Yixing tiene algo mal en la cabeza, pero no le puede importar menos.

 

FIN


End file.
